<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Made to Last by ericsonclan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470653">Made to Last</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan'>ericsonclan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OG World [78]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Family, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Loss, Protectiveness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison's mind is clouded by fear and negative thoughts causing Prisha and Violet to worry and go check up on her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison &amp; Prisha &amp; Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Allison/Willy (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead:Done Running)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OG World [78]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Made to Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(by Linnea)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allison stared up blankly at the beams of her bunk bed, her eyes studying the metal. Her mind seemed weighed down by what was spiraling in it. She didn’t know what it was but for some reason an uneasy feeling had washed over her the moment she had woken up today. A feeling that made her heart feel heavy and sent a tingling feeling down her arms that made the hairs stand on end. It wasn’t a feeling that she never experienced before, it was just that over time it had lessened. But now it had resurfaced. </p><p>She knew the reason why it had come back: it was because life was <em> too </em>good right now. She had a roof over her head, didn’t have to listen to the strict rules that had been beaten into her over the years while she was with the Delta, she had a group that felt like family to her and a place that felt like home, an uncommon concept for Allison ever since the world fell apart. She began to nervously pet the possum that was sleeping on her lap, her fingers rubbing the fur in between them as her mind continued to spin. </p><p>She had people who really truly loved her, wanted the best for her and would do anything to protect her. The thought terrified Allison. Not because she didn’t want that love but she was worried that sooner or later she would lose it. She always did. Allison knew the cold, hard truth: nothing lasts forever.One day the other shoe would drop and she would be back where she was years ago. Alone and afraid. It had happened before and it would happen again. With a groan, Allison scooted up into a sitting position, causing Garbage to tumble over with an annoyed hiss. </p><p>“Sorry,” Allison picked up the possum and placed it beside her, giving it a few loving pats before getting off the bed. It didn’t matter if she felt down today, there was work to be done and she was going to it. Her feet dragged across the floor as she grabbed her spear hammer and exited her and Willy’s dorm room. Her footsteps echoed throughout the hall and her mind wandered back towards the negative thoughts that plagued her mind. It was clear that they would be there for the entire day but there was nothing she could do. </p><p>So she continued down the hall and towards the door that led to the courtyard. The lively sounds of chatter made her glance up to see AJ happily playing with some of the younger kids while Prisha tinkered away at one of the picnic tables. Why she hadn’t bothered to go over to the workshop Allison had a pretty good guess. Knowing her it was probably that Prisha had gotten too caught up in the latest invention and couldn’t wait to work on it. Allison’s attention was pulled away from her parental figure, however, when she heard a bright, lively voice call out her name.</p><p>“Allie!” Willy ran over and stopped right in front of her with a  huge grin. The smile faded for a second though when he noticed her gloomy aura. “Hey, are you doing okay?” he asked with a concerned expression. </p><p>Allison looked up her boyfriend and gave a short nod. “Yeah,” Her eyes looked down at the ground again. </p><p>Willy didn’t seem to buy it. “Well, I have to go hunting with Aasim but when I get back we can talk. Okay?” His eyes tried to search hers but she kept them hidden, only giving a short nod in response. Willy wrapped her up in a hug and placed a kiss on the top of her head. “A kiss to help you feel better until I’m back,” He pulled back and gave a loving smile. Allison gave a short smile back and Willy gave her hand a quick squeeze before readjusting the bow on his back and running over to the front gate where Aasim was waiting. The two goateed men gave their final goodbye waves then headed out for the day to check the traps. </p><p>Allison’s dark eyes focused on the gate for a second, a small inkling of fear appearing in her mind before she squashed in and continued strolling further into the courtyard to see where she could help for the day. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Something was up. Violet may be partially blind but even she could tell that something was different with Allison today. Her stoic, calm demeanor had a more pessimistic edge to it and the emotions in her words felt more cut off and stilted. The blonde stared at the herb in her hand and tried to think of some sort of way to get Allison to open up about what was bugging her.</p><p>“You’re looking at that herb rather intensely.” Prisha’s voice appeared beside her. Violet glanced up at her love who leaned over and gave a gentle kiss before sitting down. </p><p>“Got stuff on my mind,” Violet began to pick at the herbs to prep them to dry for future meals. She remained silent for a moment as she adjusted her glasses then spoke again. “Something seems off with Allison today,”</p><p>“You’ve noticed that too,” Prisha’s voice held a worried edge. “I figured at first it was just that she hadn’t slept well since it was rather cold last night but now,” Prisha’s eyes wandered over to the girl in question. Allison was drawing pictures with a stick along with Savannah and Maisy who seemed to be having much more fun than Allison. The girl looked rather sad and lost in her thoughts. Prisha and Violet continued to watch for a minute or two. “I wonder what we can do.”</p><p>Violet thought about it for a few seconds. “Let’s go fishing together. I find going there helps clear my head. I can do this work afterwards.”</p><p>“Alright, that sounds good.” Prisha rose to her feet and offered her hand to Violet. The two wandered over towards Allison who glanced up when they drew near. </p><p>“Hey,” Allison mumbled then returned to her drawing.</p><p>“We’re going to the fishing shack and we need your help,” Prisha’s words made Allison glance up at her two parental figures again. </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“Because it looks like you could use it,” Violet’s words caught Allison off guard and a flicker of shock and sadness danced in her eyes before they returned to their usual stoic look. </p><p>“Fine,” Allison got up and handed over the stick to Savannah. “Gotta go. I’ll draw later.” Those words made the kids sad but they soon returned to drawing. The trio began to get ready to head out, grabbing the necessary buckets then making their way to the gates when suddenly Louis’ bright smile appeared before them.</p><p>“Hey, where are you three lovely people heading?”</p><p>“Out,” Violet muttered and double checked to make sure her meat cleaver was securely in its sheath. </p><p>“We’re going to the fishing shack. I figure with all three of us we could get quite the haul.” Louis studied Prisha’s face for a moment and picked up the fact that there was clearly more going on here than just a family fishing trip. </p><p>“Okay, well, be sure to stay safe!” He gave a friendly wave then ran off towards the garden to help Clementine. With that the trio was off, wandering down the well-treaded path towards the fishing shack. Allison was silent the whole way there, only making a sound when she faced off against a walker as she bashed its skull in with the hammer part of her spear. Prisha and Violet didn’t push for any conversation, figuring it would be best to focus on such things when they were working on catching fish. </p><p>Prisha let go of Violet’s hand for a moment as they walked toward the shack when she noticed a walker roaming nearby, unclipping her ice axe and swinging at its skull. The dull light in its eyes faded away as it crumbled to the ground. Soon Allison and Violet had caught up with Prisha who put away her weapon. </p><p>“I’ll get the spears. Come on, Allison,” Violet walked forward and held open the door. Allison muttered a thanks and walked forward too, immediately making her way to where the fishing spears were placed. Grabbing one for herself, she grabbed another and handed it to Violet then grabbed a third one for Prisha. With spears in hand the pair went back outside where Prisha gave them a warm smile as she just finished placing down the buckets. “Ready to catch some fish?” </p><p>Prisha’s question was met by a half-hearted shrug by Allison. She took a spot by a small patch of dried-out grass and held up the spear as her eyes focused on the water. Violet and Prisha shared a look before taking their own fishing spots. Violet stood on a small rock by the water’s edge while Prisha took a spot on the other side of Allison. </p><p>“So, you seem a bit lost in your thoughts,” Prisha began, studying the water before jabbing her spear and catching the first fish.</p><p>“You can share if you want,” Violet added as her gaze remained on the water’s surface. Allison remained silent, her mind swarming with too many thoughts. Her gaze flinched for a moment, causing her to miss an easy catch. Allison remained quiet but the look in her eyes showed enough for the two to know that whatever was plaguing her mind wasn’t letting go. </p><p>“I’ll catch the next one,” was all Allison said before her stoic expression took over her face once more. This should be a nice moment to have with some of the people she cared about most. Instead she felt tense and lost.</p><p>As her dark eyes looked down at the water, Allison was reminded of happier times with those she had lost over the years. Different faces appeared through her mind: happy, bright people that this life had taken away from her. Those who deserved to have simply, joyful moments like she had been able to have at Ericson. The feeling of sadness overwhelmed her and tears appeared at the rims of her eyes.</p><p>“Allison,” Prisha’s concerned tone made Allison frown as she angrily brushed away her tears.</p><p>“I know,” The girl replied simply and stabbed the water even though there wasn’t a fish in sight. “I know how the world works.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Violet took a step down from her fishing spot and looked towards her daughter figure. Allison took a shaky breath and glanced over towards Violet. </p><p>“Things are too good right now. I have too much: Willy, you, Prisha.” Her grip tightened on the fishing spear. “Sooner or later, I’ll lose one of you.”</p><p>“Allison, I know that the world is cruel, but there’s no need to fear.” Prisha reassured. “Willy, Violet and myself along with all the others - we’ll be safe.”</p><p>“Others have said that too!” Allison snapped and looked at Prisha, “And now they are dead!” </p><p>Prisha was taken aback by Allison’s sharp tone but she couldn’t blame her for her reaction. Life had truly been unkind to the girl. It seemed as though it enjoyed giving her the false hope that things could be good then pulled the rug out from under her. Leaving her to pick up the broken pieces of a heart that she struggled to keep together.</p><p>“You’re right, others have said that and then they ended up dead,” Violet put down her spear and crossed her arms, her own emotions beginning to twist her heart. “That's just the kind of bullshit world we live in. But we have each other and we’ll fight tooth and nail to keep each other safe.” Her pale eyes locked with Allison’s dark ones. “I can guarantee that.”</p><p>“We will continue to protect each other,” Prisha caught another fish and used the edge of the bucket to push it off the spear. “Ericson is our home, one that is built to last. And together I believe we’ll remain safe for years to come. We won’t disappear on you.”</p><p>Those words made Allison look away. Clearly it hadn’t been the best choice of words but regardless she knew that Prisha had the best intentions. Violet and Prisha weren’t perfect, they couldn’t offer the perfect words to her but they were trying. They made it clear that they wouldn’t give up on Allison. She knew Willy never would either, everyone at Ericson would be there for her. That thought made Allison’s heat calm and recenter. Allison stared at the ground for a few seconds then resumed her fishing stance. With a deep breath she jabbed the water and caught a fish. A faint smile tugged at the corners of her lips.</p><p> Violet and Prisha shared a relieved look; they knew they couldn’t make those thoughts fully disappear but they would always be there to reassure Allison. The three began to fish again, their conversations turning to lighter topics as the buckets grew more and more full. </p><p> </p><p>After a while Allison stepped back from the stream, a small smile on her face. “We should head back,” She began to move towards the fishing shack when Prisha spoke up.</p><p>“It’s not too late. If you’d like we could wander down the stream and look for some rocks,” Those words made Allison’s eyes shine in excitement. With a quick nod, she took the three spears and placed them away in the shack before reemerging, ready to add to her collection. The three of them walked along the stream, all of them on careful lookout for any unusual rocks.</p><p>“Allison, I think I found one.” Violet looked up from her spot where she crouched by a deep grey rock that was smoothed from being tossed and turned in the water. Allison knelt down and picked it up, closely examining it before giving a happy small smile. Violet returned the smile then continued on with the search. After a while they had found four rocks that Allison was proud to add to her collection. With a smile Violet picked up one of the buckets and took Prisha’s hand in hers while Allison took the other bucket and walked along Violet’s other side. The three walked in content silence as a few leaves fell from the trees that covered the path back home. </p><p>“Thanks,” Allison’s voice drew the other two’s attention towards her. “I did need that.” She gave a small smile which Prisha and Violet mirrored then continued to walk forward. As they neared the gates, Allison’s eyes caught sight of her pet crow. Crowbar was in the middle of staring intently at one of the bars of the gates before he heard the sharp whistle from his human friend. He flew over and greeted Allison with a caw. She looked up at him with a soft expression. </p><p>“Allie!” Willy smiled and gave a wave from the watchtower. The gesture made Allison’s heart warm; in that moment all her fears and sadness washed away. Her heart and mind instead focused on the positive and all the good that she had right now. She wanted to make sure she had this happiness for as long as possible.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>